Kiscythe, the Butchering Duchess
Kiscythe, The Butchering Duchess is a Necro Ravager from Nocturna. Weapons Kiscythe's default weapon is the Butchering Blades. Base Stats Lore Kiscythe is one woman you don't want to get mad. She is a professional swordswoman! Her sword skills are unmatched from any other in the planet of Nocturna. Kiscythe always wanted to find a new challenge. Crogenitor Ingto approached her one day, telling her of a powerful new threat. It was the Darkspore. They have returned. Kiscythe accepted the challenge. It was probably going to be too easy for her, anyway. Appearance Kiscythe is a tall, slender figure. Her body is curved in multiple areas. Her upper torso really shifts her center of gravity. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of ?? Alpha. Basic Attack: Butcher Slash Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Kiscythe slashes the enemies in front of her with her swords, with a 40% chance of causing the target to Bleed. If she swings six times in succession, she wil strike twice and each strike deals double damage, and will Bleed the target. Unique Ability: Slash Uppercut Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Kiscythe leaps up, then slams down with her swords. The resulting impact also deals a forceful shockwave that knocks enemies back. Squad Ability: Blood Lust Range: Self Cooldown: 32 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 24 The user concentrates for 2 seconds, then gains an enrage buff that allows the user to heal 50% of the damage the user deals to enemies. Taking damage increases the damage of the next attack. The buff's duration resets with a Critical Kill. Modifiers *'Kiscythe's Blood Lust: Buff duration resets with any kill.' (Enadahs's Affix) *'Kiscythe's Blood Lust: Taking a critical hit allows the user to deal a guaranteed critical hit.' (Aiag's Affix) Passive Ability: Critical Suppression Every time Kiscythe deals a Critical Hit, she suppresses the target for 5 seconds. Overdrive Every time Kiscythe deals damage, the target is suppressed for 8 seconds. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Life Force Siphon Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 22 Channeled health drain that steals health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, Kiscythe is shielded and takes 50% less damage from all sources. Beta - Cursed Slice Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 21 Kiscythe slashes her swords, creating a cursed shockwave. Any enemies that get hit will be cursed for 10 seconds. Gamma - Pain Bolt Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Kiscythe fires a bolt of concentrated energy from her swords. It pierces through multiple enemies. Delta - Decapitation Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (3 seconds) Power Cost: 10 Kiscythe weilds her swords to prepare for a powerful slash. Any enemies she hits will be decapitated. She will gain one guaranteed Critical Hit for every head she decapitates with this ability. Gallery CRE_-0f2721b8_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Kiscythe, the Butchering Duchess-0f2721b9_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Kiscythe, the Butchering Duchess-0f28e34d_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Kiscythe, the Butchering Duchess-0f28e34e_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *?? Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Nocturna Category:Necro Category:Darkspore Category:Ravagers